How to train your Flygon
by pikagirl28271
Summary: How did Drew meet his Flygon? Find out and read how it all began! Minor contestshipping


**Ally: Hello fellow readers and welcome to my first one shot!**

**Drew: obviously**

**May: Drew, be nice!**

**Ally: Thank you May! Now May, please do the disclaimer for me?**

**May: Sure! pikagirl28271 does not or ever will own Pokémon! If she ever did, contestshipping would have happened a long time ago. Drew what's contestshipping?**

**Drew:*le face palm***

**Ally: On with it!**

* * *

><p>"Drew?"<p>

"Yes May?"

"How did you train and meet Flygon?" May asked.

"Instead of telling you, let me just show you!" A TV and couch appeared out of nowhere and a video started to play.

"C'mon May, sit." Drew patted the spot next to him on the couch.

"Welcome to Drew's How to train your Flygon! Today, I show you how I trained and met Flygon! Just sit back and enjoy the show." The Drew on TV then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Drew's POV<p>

I was walking down the roads of Viridian Forest. The sweet scent of forest Pokémon filled the air. Some Pokémon were crawling in trees and some were hiding in the tall grass.

I looked at the darker parts of the forest trees from a distance. I thought I saw something move but I guess it must've be my imagination. I quickly ignored it and continued my way.

On the way, I've come across a huge footprint. I compared my footprint to it by putting one of my feet on it. It was at least 3 times my footprint's size. It must've belonged to a bug with huge feet. Ah, yes, that must've been it.

I heard rustling from the nearby bushes. I reached my hand out for the first Pokeball I touched on my belt.

A Pokémon jumped out and it appears to be a Caterpie. Nothing harmless about that. I was about to take another step when I bumped into something hard. I took a step back to see what I bumped into.

Most of it's body was green from the head up to it's feet. It had red plates covering its eyes and had green majestic rhombus shaped wings with red outlines. It appears to be a Flygon. I backed up and posed a fighting stance. It looked at me and tilted its head in confusion.

It seems confused and harmless. I unconsciously took out an empty Pokeball from my pocket. It blinked as I threw my ball at it. As if in instinct, it hit the ball back with its tail. It was coming straight right at my face. Nooo, not my beautiful face!

SMACK!

Too late! So much on the first try.

* * *

><p>Ever since that epic fail, I decided to let my misery out on fishing.<p>

I felt something tug on the line.

I pulled it hard and out came a…. wait for it…. A… *drum roll…. Magikarp.

It landed on the grass with a thud. It kept flailing stupidly until it ran out of the will to live, had X's on its eyes, and stuck its tongue out.

I saw a shadow cast over it. I looked up and saw the same Flygon from before.

We had a stare down for a few seconds before I decided to hold my rod like a bat. Flygon showed its angry and agitated face.

I quickly retracted the rod and hid it behind my back. Its face went back to normal and tilted its head in pure confusion at my actions. It picked up a wooden stick and poked the, now deceased, Magikarp, inspecting if it was edible enough for digestion. I backed up and gave it space for a while.

Hmmm, I've been thinking…

* * *

><p>I held the stick from before high up in the air with sunrays showing off its beauty. Flygon spotted it in my hand and had hearts in its eyes? Anyways, I threw it as far as I could and had Flygon fetch it for me.<p>

A few minutes later…

Flygon was back. What it had on its mouth was what caused my mouth to drop to the ground.

Oh, he was back alright.

With a Sudowoodo.

* * *

><p>Now that I'm back to my old self, time for some fishing again. With Flygon, of course. I demonstrated it how to fish and seems to pick up really fast. I reeled in a Magikarp. Great.<p>

It was finally Flygon's turn. It fished like I demonstrated and reeled in a Gyarados! Misty gets a Gyarados, everyone gets a Gyarados, even a Flygon gets a Gyarados! But I don't?! I will have my Roselia hear about this injustice!

I heard my stomach growl along with Flygon's in hunger. We made a fire by having it Flygon use its Flamethrower and decided to eat our catch of the day. I heard a loud burp come out of Flygon while we sat on each other's backs.

* * *

><p>I had some more fun time with Flygon. It let me on its back and flew through the blue skies at high speeds.<p>

I was scared at first but then, it felt really great after a while.

It really was a good feeling to have high wind speeds just slapping you in the face.

But all good things come to an end eventually when Flygon slowed down and landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

Time for the final showdown.

To see who takes it all.

On this corner, we have the one and only Drew Hayden!

And on this corner, we have some, uhhhh, random Flygon!

I put on my ever present smirk and flipped my green locks.

Flygon didn't seem to care and had a bored face.

Since it didn't look like it was gonna attack soon, I threw my ultra ball at it again for the second time this day. Flygon got sucked in the ball.

The ball shook. All fibers of my being nervous at this very moment.

1…..

This was it.

2….

I was going to get a new partner and friend.

*Click

It stopped shaking.

I opened my eyes and let out the breath I didn't notice I was holding. Yes! Victory!

Or so I thought.

The ball continued rocking and threw itself at me, on my face.

And that's how you train your Flygon!

The screen stopped.

"Does that answer your question, May?" Drew asked while putting his arm around her and giving her a rose.

"Uhh yeah! This should be helpful when I train my Garchomp! See ya at the next contest, Drew!" May kissed his cheek and ran away to her next destination.

"MAY WAIT! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHERE YOU GOT YOUR GARCHOMP!" He ran after her in the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it horrible? Was it great? Tell me what you think in a review! I may do a sequel about May's fictional Garchomp...<strong>


End file.
